


Fifteen Million and a Little More

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arranged Marriage, Cute and Innocent Tim, Fluff, Heist, Hostage Situations, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, So Jason saves him, Tim doesn't want to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason’s job is to go back to the year 1894 to steal a ring that is supposedly worth seventy million dollars. Of course, no one knows for sure because the wedding ring is later lost after a fire burned down the church the wedding was taking place in.But Jason is offered fifteen million to get that ring. It’s a simple job, Jason thinks, until he finds the young distressed groom hiding behind the church house.JayTim Week 2018, Day 2 - Heist & Time Travel





	Fifteen Million and a Little More

“How much did you say this stone is worth?”

“Seventy million," said the Russian mob boss.

Jason let out a low whistle. A slow stream of smoke flowed from his lips. He flicked his cigarette and the ashes dropped into the rich, red carpet under his feet. “And how much am I getting for this again?”

“Ten million,” came the answer. “You vill valk avay a rich man, Mister Todd.”

Jason flicked his cigarette again, watching the Russian man’s face as a couple more smoking embers dropped into expensive carpet. The man’s left eye twitched slightly. Jason smirked and took a long drag once more. He held the smoke in until it tickled his throat and then let it out. “Make it twenty million, and you have a deal, Ivan.”

There was a low growl followed by some sharp Russian words that Jason understood perfectly well. But he kept his expression innocent and oblivious.

“Fifteen. Zat is final,” Ivan spat. “Vill you do it or not?”

Jason let out a long sigh. “I suppose, since you can’t be convinced any further. Do I get any weapons?”

Another unhappy grumble. Ivan waved a hand and barked another command in Russian. A few of his men came in with a huge crate filled with weapons big and small. Jason stood and peered into the crate. He pulled out a large revolver and played around with it. He fire a couple blanks. The men standing around the room flinched, but Ivan remained calm.

“You vant zat one?” he asked in a bored voice.

Jason tossed it back into the crate. “Nah, too flashy.” He picked out a sleek, silver handgun, admiring it.

“Not zat one,” Ivan said quickly.

“Why not?” Jason asked, interest perking.

Ivan gritted his teeth. “It is important to me. Pick something else.”

Jason shrugged and dropped the handgun back into the crate. He was not a picky person. He dug through there a bit more and pulled out a knife. It was not very long, but wicked sharp, and had a good weight. “I think I’ll take this… and this.” He grabbed another handgun, not the silver one, and tested its weight and took a few blank shots.

“Is zat it?” Ivan asked.

Jason nodded. “Alright, when do I start?”

“Right now,” Ivan said. He stood and the men pulled aside a curtain. Jason followed him into the next room, where a machine was shoved into the corner.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Is that safe?”

Ivan smiled wickedly, a gold tooth shining in his mouth. “Vhy of course,” he said. “Good Doctor Cornvall is a professional, is that right?” he asked, leering at the cowering man who worked on the machine with shaking hands.

Jason felt a little bad for the man, but it was not his business. He stepped into the machine and the door closed behind him.

“Y-You only have two hours,” Dr. Cornwall said, not meeting Jason’s eyes. “Y-You have to b-be back to the transport plate b-before that time is up.”

Jason glanced at his watch, which had two hours set on it. He nodded. “Got it, Doc.”

“Do not lose my diamond,” Ivan warned.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Ivy. Got it. Send me back, Doc.”

Dr. Cornwall quickly pressed some buttons and pulled a level. The lights in the machine started become really bright. Jason gave Ivan, who was shooting him a murderous glare, a salute before the light became too overwhelming and the world disappeared around him.

~

Tim stood out of sight in the tall weeds that grew behind the church house, wringing his hands. He tugged off his gloves, and twisted them around his hands. He could feel sweat building up at his temples and Tim wiped at it with a hand. He cannot get his heart to stop beating like crazy.

He took a deep breath and stared off into the distance at the edge of the woods at the bottom of the hill. He wondered if he could get away if he took off running right now.

“Fuck,” Tim said softly. He turned his face up to the sky. “God, why must I marry? I don’t- I don’t _want_ to get married! I am only eighteen years old, God! I want to go to school! I want to study abroad in England, not- not end up chained to this damned town and a wife that doesn’t love me!” Tim quickly lowered his voice when he realized he nearly shouted the last words. He scuffed the muddy ground with his shiny, black shoes. He hoped that his muddy soles will piss off his family as well as soon-to-be in-laws.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting predicament you have here.” Tim whipped around. A man leaned against the wall of the church, wearing the _strangest_ clothes. He smirked at Tim. “Don’t want to get married, huh?”

Tim panicked. “I’m- I’m sorry! I did not mean that! I was just upset about the marriage, is all! Please, please, do not tell my family or your family, good brother!” Tim nearly fell onto his knees to beg the strange man, probably a distant relative of his bride’s, and the cunning smile on his face told Tim he would surely blab at the first chance he got. “Please, please, I beg of you, sir, don’t tell them. I’ll be the good husband to her, I promise!”

The man laughed loudly, and Tim feared he would call out at any moment to alert their families inside the church.

“Don’t sweat it, man,” he said. “I won’t snitch.”

Tim had no idea what he said, though it _sounded_ like English. “I- I know how important this marriage is to our families, and I know I showed hesitance before, but I promise, I promise I can meet your expectations!”

The man snorted and shook his head, his hair, which looked like he had rolled out of bed and did not bother with a brush, fell into his face. He tossed it back with a practiced flick of his head. It was strangely attractive.

Tim stared at him nervously.

“Here,” the man said. He stepped closer and hooked an arm around Tim’s shoulders. Tim squeaked softly but did not move away. “I’ll make a deal with you. What’s your name?”

“T-Timothy,” Tim said slowly.

“Alright, Timmy, look,” the man started. “I help you, and you’ll help me, okay? I can get you out of this wedding mess. No nagging wife, no family expectations. You can go to England, and you can study whatever the hell you want!”

“Y-You can?” Tim stammered, unsure of whether or not the man was jesting.

“Of course I can!” the man said. “Do we have a deal?”

“What do you want me to help you with?” Tim asked. “I don’t- I don’t have any money or anything.”

The man laughed. “I don’t want your money. You just follow me and do what I say. Don’t say a word unless I tell you to, okay? And trust me.”

Tim frowned a little bit. It sounded too good to be true, but Tim was desperate. “Okay,” he said.

“Good,” the man said. “Now, let’s go into the church! Can’t keep the guests waiting, now can we?”

He steered Tim around the side of the church and into a side entrance. Tim’s heartbeat spiked again as he heard the soft piano music playing and the light chatter of the guests sitting down.

They made their way into the church house and stood by the piano. Then, the strange man pulled out a gun and fired twice into the ceiling. Tim jumped, his ears ringing from the sound.

The guests started screaming as everyone turned towards them. Suddenly, Tim is jerked up and he has a gun pressed to his head.

The man chuckled darkly. “I found this little thing outside,” he said. “Thought maybe I should return him to you.” He laughed again. “But for a price.”

“W-Wait, I-” Tim started to say.

“Shut up!” the man snarled. “If you want to keep your life, that is.”

Tim shut up afterwards, tears welling up silently in his eyes. He was so, so stupid.

“Wh-What do you want?” one of the bride’s older brothers stammered.

The man smirked. “Oh, easy. I want the wedding ring.” There was a murmur that went through the room. The gun was pressed tighter into Tim’s temple. “It’s the ring, or his life. The choice is yours.”

Finally, the girl in the white wedding dress spoke up. “Y-You can have th-the ring,” she said. “Just don’t- don’t hurt him!”

“Give me the ring first!”

The bride glanced at her father, who produced the box from his suit. He quickly passed it over. It came down the pew, and the pianist handed it to the man before ducking under the piano again.

The man smirked. He opened the box and pulled out the large wedding ring. He tucked into a pocket in his jacket, and then he started walking backwards, still holding Tim to his chest and with the gun pressed to his head.

Tim heard a weird _schick_ sound, and the man threw something to the ground. Suddenly, there was more screaming as the carpet caught fire. The fire spread, and panic swept the room. The man grabbed Tim and pulled him out of the church house.

He grabbed Tim’s wrist and forcefully pulled him down the hill towards the woods.

Tim slipped and slid all the way down the hill, panting and wheezing, but the man did not slow down.

They ducked into the trees and Tim looked behind him to see flames burning in one of the church house windows. A large crowd of wedding guests were streaming out of the church, relatively unharmed.

Finally, the man let go of Tim’s wrist. “Go,” he said. “Get out of here and go do whatever you want.”

“Y-You’re not going to kill me?” he asked.

The man snorted. “No. I just came for the ring.”

“Thank you,” Tim told the man sincerely.

The man rolled his blue eyes. “No point in thanking me yet. You’re still far from free. They come running down here right now, you’re still a dead man. So I suggest you get on it while you have the time.”

“And where will you go?” Tim asked.

“Aw, don’t worry about me,” the man said with a smile. He ruffled Tim’s hair. “I can take care of myself.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away.

“Wait!” Tim called after him. “What’s your name?”

The man did not stop walking. He laughed loudly. “Jason!” he called back.

Tim smiled a little bit. “Jason,” he whispered, trying the name on his tongue. He smiled a little wider. Suddenly, he took off after this Jason, his shoes pinching his toes, but Tim did not care.

He caught up with Jason, panting hard. Jason was standing on a glowing metal plate.

“What _is_ that?” Tim asked in awe. “How are you making it light up like that? Why is the light blue? Are there candles underneath there? What is this strange thing?” He touched it hesitantly.

“Hey!” Jason snapped. “Didn’t I tell you to fuck off? Go catch the next boat to England or something.”

Tim smiled brightly up at him. “I will!” he said. “But I’ve never met anyone like you before! Your clothes are so strange, your language is strange, and everything about you is strange. Where are you from?”

Jason growled. “Listen, I’ve got business to do. Get out of here.”

“Can I come with you? I want to learn about you and what you do? Who are you exactly?”

“What the fuck, kid, get out of here!” Jason said, waving his hands at Tim. But Tim stood there stubbornly. Finally, Jason reached for his gun again, just as the alarm on his watch went off.

“What is that?” Tim asked, staring at his watch with wide eyes. “What a strange looking bracelet! How is it making that-”

A bright light consumed the world around them.

Five seconds later, when Jason’s eyes adjusted once more, they were standing in a dark alleyway, outside of Ivan’s hideout.

“Where are we?!”

Jason groaned loudly, glaring down at Tim, who was looking around with wide eyes. He looked like he was about to faint.

“Seriously?” Jason growled. “Ugh, fuck, okay. Welcome to the future, kid,” he said. “It’s not 1894 anymore.”

“Huh? What- What are you talking about?” Tim asked.

Jason shook his head. He pulled out the gun and slammed the butt of it on top of Tim’s head. Tim collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Jason knelt and carefully dragged the unconscious man to the side of the alley, resting him against the wall. Jason stared at him a moment and sighed again.

He could not just leave Tim here, as much as he wished he could, but he needed to get the ring to Ivan first.

“Sorry, kid,” Jason murmured. “You’ll have to give me a few minutes to make a quick delivery.”

Jason pulled open the door that led into Ivan’s hideout.

~

Half an hour later, Jason came back out, fifteen million dollars richer. He nearly stepped on Tim before he remembered the man. “Ah, fuck,” Jason grumbled. He reached down and pulled Tim up, throwing him over his shoulders.

Jason then carried Tim all the way back to one of his own hideouts, a mile away. No one questioned the fact that Jason was carrying what could be a dead man on his shoulders. It was Gotham. No one questioned anything.

Jason let Tim slump onto the couch, an arm and a leg hanging off of the couch. Jason frowned down at him for a while.

Then, he went on doing his business. He tucked the money away in a safe for time’s being, then went and ordered some food. Jason sat across from where Tim was lying splayed out on his couch, staring at the man that followed him over a hundred years into the future.

There was no way to get him back since Jason was sure as hell not going to go see Ivan again. And he was not so heartless as to toss the poor man out onto the streets, especially in Gotham.

Jason paid for the Chinese takeout and set half of it aside. He then sat back down to eat and mull over what he would do.

An hour later, and Jason still had no idea what he planned on doing, and Tim awoke. He groaned quietly, sat up. His head was throbbing, and he had no idea where he was.

“How are you feeling?”

Tim blinked at the slightly blurry figure until it came into focus. “J-Jason? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jason grunted. “How’s your head.”

“Hurts,” Tim whimpered.

Jason sighed. “Yeah, okay, you big crybaby.” He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a baggie of ice he had already prepared. He wrapped it in a paper towel before handing it to Tim.

Tim held it in his hand stupidly. “Is this ice? Why did you give me ice?” he asked.

“For your head.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand.”

Jason sighed and walked over again. He grabbed the ice pack from Tim’s hands and placed it on the spot Jason hit him. He grabbed Tim’s hand and put it on top of the ice pack. “Hold it there,” he commanded. “It’ll help with the swelling and the pain.”

After a while, the spot was numb, as was Tim’s hand, but he did not remove it. He sat there patiently while Jason went around his apartment. Then, Jason sat down next to Tim again. He frowned at Tim, but not in an angry way.

“Let me see it,” he said. Tim removed his hand and the ice pack. Jason gently put his hand on Tim’s head and pressed down lightly on the spot. “Here?” he asked.

Tim nodded.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No, I can’t feel it anymore,” Tim said.

Jason nodded. He held out his hand where two little red things which kind of looked like beans sat in his palm. He also handed Tim a glass cup of water.

Tim took the water, but stared at the red beans having no idea what to do with them.

Jason sighed. “You put them in your mouth and swallow it with a bit of water. It’s pain medicine, you know, to take away the pain.”

Tim’s eyes widened as he stared at the red beans. “ _Really_?” he asked. “Are they magic?”

Jason laughed. “No, they’re not. It’s just medicine. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

Tim took the two beans and popped them into his mouth. He paused a second. “Do I chew?”

“No, no, don’t chew,” Jason said quickly. “Just drink the water and swallow.”

Tim nodded and drank a large gulp of water and swallowed. He waited, but nothing happened.

“I don’t think your magic beans worked, Jason.”

Jason laughed a little louder. “They’re not magic beans, Tim. It’s just medicine. Well, I guess they seem like magic for you. It takes a little while for it to work. But it should kick in soon.”

“It will kick me?!” Tim asked alarmed.

Jason shook his head, smiling. It was a little amusing how Tim did not understand anything. “It’s- It’s an expression. Not literally kick you.”

“Oh, okay,” Tim said. He relaxed. Then, a loud growl filled the room and Tim winced. “Sorry,” he said. “I did not eat this morning for fear I would throw it back up on my bride. Speaking of… where am I?”

“My home,” Jason said.

Tim looked around. He was unfamiliar with more things than not, and he noticed that it was dark outside.

“I remember you said- you said I’m… not in 1894 anymore. What did you mean?”

Jason snorted quietly. “I meant, the year right now is not 1894. It’s 2065 now.”

Tim’s eyes widened comically. “That’s impossible,” he said. “Y-You’re crazy.”

“Look around yourself, Timmy. Do you seriously think you’re still in 1894?” Jason asked, a little harshly.

Tim looked around himself again. There were technological devices he did not recognize, nor did he know what they were for. Jason’s house was lit up not by candles but by weird things that just _gave_ off light like magic.

Tim was more than a little intimidated by all of it. He instinctively scooted closer to Jason so that he was arm to arm with Jason. Jason reached over and ruffled his hair. “Sorry, kiddo, but looks like you’re not going home anytime soon. You hungry?”

Tim nodded slowly. Jason started to go and Tim’s hand whipped out to grab his shirt.

Jason started laughing. “Jeez, kid! I’m just going to grab you some food. Just going to the kitchen. You’ll still be able to see me!”

Tim forced himself to let Jason go. Jason dumped Tim’s half of the Chinese takeout onto a plate and heated it in the microwave. He grabbed two beers, grabbed fork and some napkins before bringing it all back to the living room. He sat down on the couch, turning his entire body towards Tim and crossed his legs on the couch.

He handed Tim the plate with the steaming food. Tim stared at it like Jason just served him a crawling caterpillars or something.

“Shouldn’t I eat at a table?” Tim asked.

Jason waved his hand. “Eh, fuck manners,” he said. “You’re in the future now, kid. Live a little.”

Tim mumbled something.

“What’s that?”

“I said, don’t call me ‘kid’. My name is Tim.”

“Right,” Jason said. “But aren’t you like, sixteen?”

“I’m _eighteen_ ,” Tim said, stabbing a piece of orange chicken covered in sesame seeds. He frowned down at it before sticking it into his mouth.

Jason raised his eyebrows as Tim chewed slowly. He swallowed.

“How does it taste?” Jason asked.

“It’s- It’s good,” Tim said. “Really different.” He looked up excitedly. “It’s sweet, and sour, and a little salty, and a little spicy, and it’s chewy and the little white things on the outside have a nutty taste, and- what is this, Jason?”

“It’s called orange chicken,” Jason laughed, a bit endeared by Tim’s wonder. “It’s Chinese food. Well, not _real_ Chinese food, but Americanized Chinese food. But it’s good, huh?”

Tim nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, don’t get used to it,” Jason said. “I’m not a fan of junk food.”

“Not a fan?” Tim asked, not knowing what it meant.

“It just means I don’t like it, I don’t support it, you know.”

“Oh, okay,” Tim said. He took another bite of orange chicken. Jason watched him eat for a bit before grabbing his beer and popping the top off with his thumb. He handed it to Tim, who took it without question. “What is this?”

“Beer,” Jason said. “You know what beer is, right?”

Tim nodded. “I’ve just never seen it like… this before.”

“Try it,” Jason urged.

Tim took a small sip. He made a face and quickly pushed the bottle back at Jason. “I don’t- I don’t like that. Sorry.”

“No need for apology, Timmy,” Jason said. He took the bottle from Tim and took a long swig. Tim watched with wide eyes as Jason swallowed over and over again. Jason wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Tim’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his face. “You’re starting to look like a fly, Timbo,” Jason said. “Blink a bit.”

Tim blinked rapidly. He suddenly looked down, face flaring red.

“Aw, did you see something you like?” Jason teased.

Tim shoved chicken into his mouth until it was full and he could not answer. He ate too much at once and choked on the tangy sauce of the chicken. He coughed and tried chewing at the same time. Jason immediately reached over to slap him on the back of a few times. Tim managed to force the food down his throat and his face was redder than ever.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, amused.

Tim just let out a low whine.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Jason said. “Damn, you’re adorable, Timbo,” he laughed. Jason pulled Tim into his side and ruffled his hair yet again. He reached onto the coffee table and picked up the glass of water, handing it over to Tim. “Drink.”

Tim obeyed, washing down the itching feeling in his throat and leaving just embarrassment. “You must think I’m stupid,” he grumbled.

“Not stupid, Timmy,” Jason said. “Clumsy, innocent, embarrassingly cute, yes.”

“Is that an expression too?” Tim asked. “Cute?”

“Yeah, an expression for you’re unfortunately endearing and I really like your face, if that’s what you mean.”

“But- But I’m a _man_ ,” Tim squeaked.

“Not a very manly man for sure,” Jason laughed. “But who cares?”

“You don’t care?”

“No,” Jason said. He paused. “Is that why you didn’t want to marry-”

“Don’t= Don’t say it!”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Timmy,” Jason said softly, pulling Tim closer. “You can like men. I like men. And women. And anyone in between.”

Tim buried his face in Jason’s shoulder. “You’re so weird, Jason,” he muttered into Jason’s shirt. His hands are fisted into Jason’s shirt as well. When they got there, Tim did not know, but he is too embarrassed to let go now.

“Yeah? Well, you’re stuck with me now,” Jason said fondly. “So you’d better get used to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, yay, it's my 50th fic!


End file.
